Surprise Seeds
Info Level Required: 1 XP for purchase: 0 Xp for harvest: 0 Sell per harvest: Varies Protection: 0 Time: 1 Hour Produces: * 100x Sticky Icky * 20x OG Kush * 20x White Rabbit * Jamaican Green * 30x Barley Bud * 20x Chocolate Chunk * 20x Backpacker Bud * 20x Black Diamond * 20x Ice Weed * 20x Pink Bunny * 20x BC Bud * 1x, 9x or 20x Bushwacker Bud * 20x Birthday Bud * 20x Banana Kush * 20x Cranberry Kush * 15x Reefer 66 * 20x Greasy Ganja * 20x Weedstock * 20x Psychedelic Sensi * 20x Love Potion * 20x Charming Cheeba * 20x Bonsai Bud * 20x Super bud * 100x Wicked Weed * 20x Shuffle Sativa * 100x Diamond Kush * 3x Green Dragon * 20x Alien Kush * 20x Ghost Weed * 20x Cotton Candy Kush * Red Token Plant * High Octane * 20x 420 Blues * 20x Colombian Gold * 20x Ancient OG * 100x Mutant X * 20x Head Banger * 20x Pineapple Express * 20x Chronic Charms * 20x Budzilla * 20x Tumble Weed * 20x Danny Boy * Blaze Runner * 20x Enigma * 20x 8 Bit Bud * 3x Great Barrier Reefer * 20x Emerald Indica * 20x Bloody Mary Jane * 20x Robobud * 9x Elder Bud * 20x Head Shrinker * 20x Wizards Weed * 20x Jurassic Pot * 20x Blue Dream Kush * 20x Seaweed * 20x Wookee Weed * 20x Sugar Cookie * Apotcalypse Repeaters with this in the output * Easter Island Bunny * R2-Repeatoo * Big Dilated Eye * Twilighted Zone Door * Tall Albino Toucan * Fancy Orange Toucan * Horny Toad 02 * Horny Toad 03 * Eiffel Tower * Mount Floydmore * Zombie Circus Bear * Fancy Hippie Tractor * This is the Real Deal Magic 8 Ball * Vacation Santa * Albino Penguin * White Tokers * Horny Toad * Couchy * Ganja Turtles Van * Irish Harp * Doobicorn * Food Truck * Philosoraptor * World Cup Trophy * Camp Wannatokah Gates * Stoned Sea Turtle * Wilson the Volleyball * Strawberry Alarm Clock * Monkey Nazca Lines * Weed Crop Circle (tutorial) * Sasquatch (tutorial) * Captured Cannibal * Thanksgiving Centerpiece * 1% Santa & Mrs Clause * Fallen Santa Statue * Skating Pond * Xmas Trouser Snake * Pirate Monkey * Drag King Bird * Pallet of Cash * Floydka Willy * Viking Funeral * Greenie Baby * Ugly Sweater Roachie * Harajuku Girl * Alien Bong * Pot Pack Crowd * Meatpatty * Cane Toad * OCC Bike * Championship Belt * Bavarian Beaver * Dozy Greed Bunny * Horny Toad 04 * Horny Toad 05 * Horny Toad 06 Contraptions with this in the output * Fireworks Display * Bluebud Surprise Bird * Barfing Dragon * The Rolling Stoned * Champagne Fountain * Medical Dispensary * Ceremonial Shrine * Zombie Pit * Love Room Level 1 * Love Room Level 2 * Love Room Level 3 * Love Room Level 4 * Love Room Level 5 * Love Room Level 6 * Love Room Level 7 * Love Room Level 8 * Love Room Level 9 * Love Room Level 10 * Big Green 420 Fireworks * Pot Slots Surprise * Candy Heart Big Pig * Capitalist Big Pig * Burning Pile of Resinlutions * Drinking Contest * Roachella Stage * Grease Monkey * Arm Wrestling Match * Stasis Pod * Campfire Roasting * Meowza * Juganji * Enlightened Platinum Dragon Category:Dynamic Seeds